Boîte à OS
by Eckstein
Summary: Natsu se cacha derrière Happy, qui se cacha derrière Erza, qui se cacha derrière son fraisier. En ce jour sombre, tous les mages de Magnolia tremblaient comme des feuilles. Car pour ce recueil d'OS, c'est VOUS qui choisissez. 1er défi: jalousie (Elfever)!
1. Chapter 1

Je pense que c'est un truc qui est déjà arrivé à chacun d'entre vous. Vous avez un gros coup de cœur sur des personnages de Fairy Tail, vous voulez à tout prix les voir ensemble. Ni une ni deux,ous foncez donc sur votre ordi à la recherche de fanfictions sur ce couple et là…

C'est la déception. Il n'y a pas (assez du moins) d'histoires sur ce pairing.

Lecteurs qui avez déjà ressenti ce désespoir, ce recueil est là pour vous ! **(1)**

Je ne me vante pas d'avoir eu une idée originale : des recueils où les lecteurs choisissent le couple, ce n'est pas nouveau. Mais ça me bottait bien de tenter l'expérience, et je peux vous dire que je suis prêt à répondre à vos défis les plus fous. Tout ce que je demande, c'est :

\- Le **pairing** voulu. Ce peut-être un couple hétéro, du yaoi, yuri, un threesome ou même une orgie impliquant tout Fairy Tail (hum, je crois que je tends le bâton pour me faire battre là, non ?).

\- Le **rating**. Si vous voulez un truc tout mignon et que je vous sors un lemon bien citronné, vous risquez d'avoir du mal à vous en remettre.

\- Un **mot imposé**. Parce que, voyez-vous, je suis un brin masochiste, et j'adore quand on me rajoute de la difficulté.

Si vous voulez ajouter quelques consignes supplémentaires, pourquoi pas, mais laissez-moi tout de même une marge de manœuvre.

En espérant que ce concept vous plaise !

 **(1)** J'ai l'impression de faire une pub pour des produits d'entretien, c'est très dérangeant xD


	2. ElfEver: jalousie

_Salut tout le monde !_

 _Je réponds ici au défi de_ _ **fairytail fan**_ _qui m'avait demandé un Elfever sur le thème de la jalousie, avec en plus un petit lemon pour citronner le tout._

 _Je tiens également à vous remercier pour tous les défis qui m'ont été donnés jusque là : je les prends bien en note et vous fais savoir que vous pouvez suivre l'avancée de leur rédaction sur mon profil._

 _Et n'oubliez pas : cet OS possède un rating M et rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Hiro Mashima._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **« La jalousie, cette preuve indiscutable de l'amour. »**

 **Jean Chauveau Hurtubise**

* * *

Elfman était un homme, un vrai. Il était courageux, musclé, parlait d'une voix forte et transpirait la virilité. Aucune femme au monde ne pouvait résister à ses attraits sauvages et masculins. C'était du moins l'avis d'Evergreen qui, accoudé au bar de la guilde, surveillait de près son petit ami.

Après tout, Elfman n'était qu'un homme, et donc par définition un être incapable de penser avec autre chose que son ventre ou encore cet organe situé en-dessous de la ceinture. Nul doute qu'à la moindre avance d'une représentante de la gente féminine, les quelques neurones de la montagne de muscles grilleraient instantanément. Et ça, il n'en était pas question.

Aussi Evergreen avait-elle décidé de monter la garde, au cas où une jeune mage dévergondée oserait s'approcher un peu trop près de ce qui lui appartenait. Au fond de son esprit, une petite voix la traitait parfois de possessive et de jalouse, mais la fée des Raijinshu prenait soin de l'envoyer balader d'une pichenette contrariété chaque fois qu'elle se présentait.

Ce n'était pas de la jalousie, juste de… la méfiance, voilà ! On n'était jamais trop prudent.

D'ailleurs, n'était-ce pas Lucy qui venait de bousculer Elfman ? Quelle sale petite allumeuse. Evergreen se jura de transformer la blondinette en statue de pierre dès qu'elle en aurait l'occasion. Certes, c'était Grey qui l'avait poussée en se battant avec Natsu, mais après tout, si elle ne s'était pas trouvée si près du frère Strauss – sans son autorisation, qui plus est ! – ce dernier n'aurait pas été bousculé. L'héritière Heartfilia était donc coupable.

Et cette alcoolique de Cana, si on en parlait ? De quel droit incitait-elle l'innocent Elfman à consommer de l'alcool ?! Il était évident que ce n'était pas parce que son amant aimait boire une bière de temps en temps, ça non. La brune voulait simplement abuser de lui. Quel scandale! Puisque c'était comme ça, elle aussi serait sur sa liste noire.

Mais, ne serait-ce pas Lisa-

\- Evergreen, soupira Mirajane juste derrière elle. Dois-je te rappeler que Lisanna est sa sœur ?

\- Je le sais bien, répondit la fée sans pour autant détourner son regard assassin de la jeune fille. C'est bien pour cela que je suis en train d'admirer ce magnifique lien fraternel qui les unit.

\- Tu as la même tête que Jubia quand Grey discute avec une autre fille tu sais.

\- Rien à voir, contredit l'autre sans hésiter. Jubia est jalouse, tandis que moi je suis, hum…attentive.

La démone laissa échapper un petit rire devant tant de mauvaise foi. Puis, elle se pencha vers son amie et lui murmura dans l'oreille :

\- Tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter à ce point, Ever. Elfman t'aime plus que tout, et jamais il ne lui viendrait à l'idée d'aller voir ailleurs. Je tiens cette information _d'une source sûre_.

Elle conclut sa révélation en adressant un clin d'œil malicieux à la membre des Raijinshu. Cette dernière parut se radoucir, tandis qu'une légère rougeur s'emparait de ces joues. Cet apaisement fut cependant de courte durée, car Erza vint proposer une mission au frère Strauss. Evergreen plissa les yeux d'un air mécontent.

\- Sans doute ta source sûre est-elle Erza, répondit-elle d'une voix grinçante. Après tout, elle semble bien proche de lui.

Mirajane se contenta de soupirer tandis que Levy, Wendy, Biska, Lucky et même Carla venaient s'ajouter à la longue liste des ennemies de la fée verte. Cette dernière finit néanmoins par relâcher sa surveillance, voyant que c'était Freed qui s'était cette fois-ci isolé avec Elfman.

De ce côté-là, pas de souci, son petit ami n'irait jamais voir du côté masculin de la force. Et puis, de toute façon, le mage des runes n'avait d'yeux que pour ce cher Laxus. D'ailleurs, ils feraient certainement un beau couple tous les deux, d'autant plus qu'elle ne voyait pas qui d'autre que Freed serait capable de supporter les humeurs du dragon slayer. Quelle bourrique quand il s'y mettait lui alors ! D'ailleurs, maintenant qu'elle y pensait, le blond à la cicatrice était tellement insupportable que même le patient Freed pourrait ne pas tenir le coup. Cela méritait réflexion…

Ni une, ni deux, la petite amie d'Elfman sollicita l'avis de Mirajane. Cette dernière, les yeux pleins d'étoiles, jugea que le comportement de Laxus était secondaire comparé à l'adoration que Freed lui portait. Evergreen argumenta que le petit-fils de Makarov était un sale gosse orgueilleux et exécrable. La démone suggéra que l'amour pourrait peut-être l'adoucir quelque peu. La membre des Raijinshu tourna la tête vers son homme par réflexe.

Et n'en eut brusquement plus rien à foutre de la conversation.

Parce que là, elle était confrontée à un problème. Un putain de problème de rang S sur l'échelle des couples de mages. Pourquoi est-ce-que _son_ Elfman faisait rougir Freed ?! Ce… Non ! Ce n'était pas possible !

\- Evergreen je t'en prie, pense à respirer, lui parvint la voix inquiète de la serveuse.

Mais elle n'en avait rien à faire l'aînée Strauss du drame apocalyptique – et encore, elle usait d'euphémismes – qui se déroulait sous ses yeux innocents. Après tout, ce n'était l'amant de Mirajane qui était en train de draguer son meilleur ami au point de le faire rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux ! Oh Mavis… Jamais elle ne s'en remettrait.

Le regard vide, perdue dans de sombres pensées, la fée verte se leva mécaniquement, puis, sans écouter un traitre mot des conseils que lui prodiguait son amie aux cheveux blancs, elle quitta la guilde d'un pas lent.

* * *

\- Y'a quelqu'un ?

Pas de réponse. Elfman poussa doucement la porte, laquelle laissa échapper un grincement digne d'un film d'horreur. Le jeune Strauss déglutit. Non, il n'avait pas peur. Les hommes n'avaient pas peur des portes qui grincent. Et il était un homme !

Le mage posa un pas dans l'appartement de sa petite amie. Puis il hésita de nouveau. Non pas que cette entrée vide et maintenue dans l'obscurité l'effrayait, ça non ! Mais, euh… Est-ce qu'un homme pouvait pénétrer dans l'appartement d'une jeune fille sans y avoir été invité ? C'est qu'elle était redoutable Evergreen quand elle était contrariée.

D'un côté, il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de passer du temps avec sa petite amie aujourd'hui. C'était une chose courante dans cette grande guilde bruyante et agitée qu'était Fairy Tail, aussi les deux amants avaient-ils pris l'habitude de se retrouver chez la membre des Raijinshu une fois libres et à l'abri des regards. Et des bagarres. Surtout des bagarres.

Sauf que là, point de mage à lunettes aux alentours. Peut-être était-elle assoupie, peut-être était-elle sous la douche ? Peut-être est-ce qu'elle l'attendait _lui_ sous la douche ? Elfman rougit à en rendre jalouse une tomate. Oui, définitivement, il en allait de son devoir d'homme d'entrer dans cet appartement !

Et effectivement, une fois la lumière allumée, il put constater qu'Evergreen l'attendait. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment l'ambiance ni les retrouvailles auxquelles il s'attendait. Faut dire qu'elle n'avait pas sa tête des bons jours la demoiselle. Restait à savoir si c'était de sa faute ou pas. Si un abruti avait osé rendre sa petite amie malheureuse, c'était simple : en sa qualité d'homme, le géant allait lui casser la figure, histoire de lui apprendre les bonnes manières. Et s'il s'avérait que c'était lui l'abruti en question… et bien, il pouvait toujours essayer de s'auto casser la figure ?

Priant pour qu'il ne s'agisse pas de la seconde option, le jeune Strauss tenta une approche diplomatique et parfumée à la guimauve :

\- Tu as passé une bonne journée ma petite fée ?, demanda-t-il d'un ton mielleux.

\- Sûrement moins bonne que la tienne, _doudou_.

La façon dont elle avait dédaigneusement craché son – ridicule quand on connaissait la montagne de muscles – surnom en disait long sur son humeur. Elfman soupira. Visiblement, c'était lui le coupable. Restait à savoir de quel crime il était accusé.

\- Je peux savoir ce qui t'a contrarié ?, interrogea-t-il.

Un sourire mauvais apparut sur le visage d'Evergreen tandis que la jeune femme faisait mine de réfléchir.

\- C'est vrai ça, je me demande ce qui a bien pu assombrir cette merveilleuse journée… Oh, peut-être mon petit ami qui faisait la cour à Freed juste sous mon nez !

Si la vie avait été un manga, un point d'interrogation géant serait apparut juste au-dessus de l'air ahuri du mage à la peau mate.

 _Qu-quoi ?_

L'aîné Strauss lança un appel à l'ensemble de ses neurones disponibles, faisant une recherche rapide pour savoir ce qui avait donné lieu à ce quiproquo.

Une minute s'écoula, puis deux, trois. Les bras croisés, Evergreen attendait sans le quitter du regard, tapotant son coude avec agacement, ce qui n'aidait pas le géant à se concentrer.

Allez petit cerveau, suppliait-il intérieurement, pour une fois dans ta vie fait un effort ! Il avait vu Freed dans la journée en effet, et il s'était isolé avec le mage des runes pour lui parler de… son projet. Ensuite ils s'étaient tous les deux séparés et… non, un instant ! Il avait fait une blague au Raijinshu au sujet de sa vie amoureuse. Et l'autre avait rougi… Voilà, il avait compris, quel formidable Sherlock Holmes il était !

La fée verte vit son amant sortir de ses pensées, l'air triomphant et les yeux étincelants de fierté. Elfman, sûr de lui, clama haut et fort en guise d'explication :

\- C'est parce que Freed Justin est un homme, un vrai !

 _Gné ?_

Evergreen cligna des yeux sans avoir compris. Les raisonnements virils du mage étaient toujours un peu compliqués à suivre mais là… Oui le Raijinshu était un homme – malgré l'attention maniaque qu'il portait à ses cheveux, l'hideux pyjama rose avec des cœurs qu'il affectionnait tout particulièrement ainsi que d'autres bizarreries du même genre – jusque là rien de nouveau sous le soleil ! Mais cela n'expliquait en rien la situation de cet après-midi.

\- Tu peux clarifier un peu tes propos je te prie ?, insista la jeune femme.

L'adepte du Take Over sembla embarrassé.

\- Et bien… Je voulais te faire plaisir, mais je ne savais pas comment exactement. J'avais peur de faire les choses de travers et de te contrarier en t'offrant un cadeau qui ne te plaît pas. Alors j'ai demandé son avis à Freed, puisqu'il te connaît bien… Au cours de la conversation, je lui ai demandé s'il comptait appliquer ses judicieux conseils lors de son prochain rendez-vous galant, et là, il a pris la couleur des cheveux de Titania.

Elfman se gratta la tête, visiblement gêné. De toute évidence, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que cette soirée tourne aussi mal. Evergreen se sentit coupable. Finalement, Mirajane n'avait peut-être pas tort quand elle lui disait de ne pas être trop jalou- attentive.

Sans plus attendre, elle se jeta dans les bras de son amant en s'excusant. Elle demanda aussi pardon à Freed par la pensée, et l'avoir à ce point soupçonné lui sembla tout à coup parfaitement absurde. Pour la peine, elle lui décrocherait un rendez-vous galant avec une jolie fille de la guilde. Quoiqu'un autographe de Laxus lui ferait certainement plus plaisir…

Une étincelle de curiosité frappa soudainement la fée. Elle releva lentement la tête vers Elfman, qui la regardait comme l'une des sept merveilles du monde, et lui demanda, des étoiles plein les yeux :

\- Et du coup, c'était quoi le cadeau que ce cher Freed t'avait conseillé pour moi ?

Oui c'était mal, elle le savait. Elle s'était comportée comme une peste jalouse et possessive, pour venir réclamer des cadeaux cinq minutes plus tard telle une gamine de sept ans le jour de son anniversaire. Mais tant pis. Cela faisait bientôt un an qu'ils fonctionnaient ainsi Elfman et elle. Elle lui en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs, et le jeune homme n'en était que plus attentionné et amoureux. La vie était tout de même étrange.

La voix à la fois grave et douce de l'aîné Strauss parvint à ses oreilles, la tirant de ses rêveries :

\- Tu veux vraiment savoir ?

\- Oui, bien s…

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa phrase que déjà l'autre fondait sur sa bouche. Il déposa un, deux, trois baisers légers sur ses lèvres, de la même façon que l'on effleure délicatement les touches d'un piano, avant de glisser vers le bas de son cou.

Evergreen laissa échapper un petit cri : elle était particulièrement sensible à cet endroit, lequel avait le don autant de la chatouiller que de lui procurer de délicieux frissons. Le jeune homme s'y attarda un long moment, alternant caresses, coups de langues et baisers comme l'on mélange les ingrédients d'une délicieuse pâtisserie. Et la fée ne put retenir un long gémissement quand vint la cerise sur le gâteau.

\- Aaaaah Elfman, non… ça va être impossible à cacher.

Un long baiser eut tôt fait de lui faire oublier le suçon qui venait de naître sur sa nuque.

Evergreen sourit. Elle était bien, ainsi enserrée entre les bras puissants de son amant. Elle se sentait grisée par toutes ses caresses, par cette langue qui entrainait la sienne dans une valse endiablée. Elle avait les joues rougies par la température qui montait peu à peu, envoyant de douces ondées de chaleur au creux de son bas ventre.

Quand le mage aux cheveux blancs s'éloigna finalement de sa bouche afin de reprendre son souffle, la jeune femme dut se faire violence pour ne pas se jeter de nouveau sur lui. Non, mieux valait utiliser son énergie pour quelque chose de plus intéressant comme…

Evergreen contempla un instant le tee-shirt de son amant, et songea aux muscles bien dessinés qu'il dissimulait. Elle adorait passer ses doigts sur le torse de l'homme, en dessiner les contours et… Elle secoua la tête. Certes le corps de son petit ami était magnifique à regarder, un véritable appel à la luxure, mais ce qu'elle souhaitait là, maintenant, ce n'était pas le voir mais le _sentir_.

Et comme si l'autre avait lu dans ses pensées, il l'embrassa de nouveau, mais cette fois-ci plus violemment, plus passionnellement, et avec cette légère précipitation maladroite qui indique que l'on va bientôt passer aux choses sérieuses. C'était du moins ce que laissaient présager les mains expertes qui relevaient lentement mais surement la jupe de la jeune femme.

Cette dernière n'était plus qu'un navire perdu en pleine tempête de sensations, au beau milieu d'un océan de gémissements et de frissons. Et, loin à l'horizon, il y avait la promesse de trouver encore plus de plaisir dans quelques instants. Cette pensée ramena la fée à la réalité, pour un bref instant du moins :

\- Att… Attends !, haleta-t-elle. F-faisons ça sur le canapé !

Elfman acheva de régler son compte à la petite culotte en dentelle qui l'avait offensé de par sa simple existence, puis, tel le prince charmant des contes de fées, il souleva sa chère et tendre, la prit dans ses bras et la transporta vers le canapé.

Le jeune homme manqua au passage de s'étaler face contre terre en se prenant les pieds dans les collants qu'il avait précédemment ôtés. Mais comme il parvint, contre toute attente, à retrouver son équilibre, rejoignant sain et sauf le canapé, nous ne nous attarderons pas sur ce regrettable incident.

L'aîné Strauss allongea donc son amante, sans cesser toutefois de l'embrasser. Pendant ce temps, deux de ses doigts se glissèrent sous sa jupe, partant explorer tels de fiers aventuriers les cuisses de la jeune femme. Ils s'y attardèrent un instant, caressant la peau lisse et douce, puis reprirent leur chemin jusqu'à trouver ce qu'ils cherchaient.

Evergreen laissa échapper un petit cri de plaisir quand elle sentit les doigts du mage s'insinuer en elle, et se contracta instinctivement. Ces derniers bougèrent lentement au début, laissant le temps à la mage verte de s'habituer à leur présence, puis, bien vite, le mouvement s'accéléra. La fée haletait, la respiration rendue saccadée par le plaisir ascendant. Elle ne sentait plus que les extrémités de cette main en elle qui s'avançaient et se reculaient pour mieux revenir ensuite.

Mais ce n'était cependant pas assez. Ce n'était jamais assez. Il en fallait toujours plus à la jeune femme. Plus vite, plus fort, plus loin. Encore. Et soudain, plus rien. Les doigts explorateurs se retirèrent de cette aventure définitivment.

La membre des Raijinshu laissa échapper un grognement frustré. Bon sang, à quoi donc pensait son homme pour s'arrêter en si bon chemin ? Etait-ce donc une vengeance pour la crise de jalousie qu'elle lui avait fait quelques instants auparavant ? Si c'était le cas, plus jamais elle ne recommencerait pareille comédie : la punition était bien trop pénible à endurer.

La jeune femme entendit un froissement de tissu. Curieuse, elle releva la tête et ses yeux étincelèrent quand elle réalisa que son amant était tout simplement en train d'ôter les vêtements qui entravaient sa virilité. Une fois la chose faite, Elfman s'allongea sur Evergreen et la pénétra d'un coup de rein puissant, lequel arracha un gémissement de plaisir à la fée.

Une dernière danse s'opéra alors entre les deux amoureux. Une danse binaire, constituée de mouvements à contretemps, et dont le rythme s'accélérait au tempo des soupirs de la cavalière. Cette dernière ferma les yeux, concentrant toute son attention sur la jouissance qui prenait de plus en plus d'ampleur et se propageait dans tout son corps.

Bientôt, Evergreen atteignit le point de non-retour. Elle perdit brutalement le peu de contrôle qu'elle était parvenue à maintenir jusque-là, et brisa le semblant de rythme de cette danse érotique tout en criant le nom de son amant. L'aîné des Strauss la suivit rapidement dans sa jouissance en laissant échapper un râle rauque que la demoiselle essoufflée jugea très viril et attirant.

Quand elle eut repris son souffle, la petite amie d'Elfman vint se blottir dans les bras de ce dernier puis l'embrassa, comblée. Elle ferma ensuite les yeux, prête à sombrer dans un sommeil bienheureux.

* * *

Evergreen gémit de plaisir. Finalement, ils n'avaient pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Et quelle nuit ! Cela aurait été mentir que de prétendre qu'ils avaient passé leur temps à _ça_ mais en tout cas… cette agréable activité avait occupé une bonne partie de leur temps. Elfman était vraiment un homme extraordinaire, songea la fée verte en se collant davantage au torse de son amant.

Un point resté obscur la tracassait néanmoins. Ne parvenant pas à trouver d'explication, elle décida de faire part de son interrogation au pratiquant du Take-Over. A condition que ce dernier ne se soit pas endormi naturellement.

\- Doudou tu dors ?, demanda-t-elle en chuchotant.

L'interpellé sourit à l'entente de son surnom absurde.

\- Non, que veux-tu ?

\- Je me demandais… Je trouve tout de même ça bizarre que _Freed_ , comme cadeau… Enfin, tu vois, je l'imagine mal te conseiller de me faire grimper aux rideaux toute la nuit.

L'homme aux cheveux blancs explosa de rire.

\- Non, en effet, ce n'était pas exactement ce qu'il m'avait conseillé. Il m'avait parlé de roses et de théâtre si je me souviens bien. Mais un homme doit s'adapter aux circonstances, et vu la tête que tu tirais hier soir, il a bien fallu que j'improvise comme un homme, un vrai !

La jeune femme lui sourit et l'embrassa tendrement en guise de réponse. Puis, elle ferma les yeux et s'endormit cette fois-ci pour de bon, d'un sommeil profond, sans crainte de voir l'élu de son cœur disparaître entre les mains d'une autre personne.

* * *

 _Et une fin bien guimauve pour la table douze, une ! Bon, maintenant qu'on en a terminé je peux le reconnaître (mais sans doute vous en êtes vous aperçus au fil de la lecture)), ce défi était une grande première pour moi sur pas mal de plans. Déjà il s'agit de mon premier OS (j'ai plus l'habitude de me lancer sur des courtes fics), sur un couple que je n'avais encore jamais exploité, et en plus de cela c'est ma première tentative de lemon (ce qui en explique certainement la piètre qualité)._

 _Je m'excuse donc d'avance pour vos petits yeux, et vous remercie d'avance d'avoir eu la patience de me lire jusqu'au bout. N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis, bons ou mauvais. Les personnages étaient-ils IC, que manquait-il au lemon, certains points vous ont-ils plu ? Bref, je veux tout savoir ! :D_

 _Et surtout, ai-je bien répondu au défi ?_

 _Dans tous les cas, je vous dis à une prochaine fois !_


End file.
